One of the most difficult strokes for a golfer to master and one that is equally difficult to teach, is a good, squarely-aligned, repetitive putting stroke. Recreational players can lose valuable strokes, that would otherwise significantly improve their scores, by taking 3 and 4 putts per green. Even professional players are greatly affected by their ability (or lack thereof) to putt. Good or even proficient putting may be the difference between a professional attaining or retaining their tour privileges, making or missing a cut in a tournament, or even winning or losing a tournament.
One way in which golfers' can improve their putting stroke is to use an alignment system. A variety of patents have issued that describe putter alignment methods, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,165,691; 5,169,150; 5,193,812; 5,207,429; 5,213,331; 5,330,188; and 5,388,832. Most of these alignment methods involve reference lines, lighted guides, marked training mats, or some combination thereof.
While these various methods have their advantages and disadvantages, their still remains a need for a putter and an alignment method that, when coupled together, provide a golfer with a removable (to keep the putter within all United States Golf Association rules and regulations), yet substantially error-free way of monitoring and improving their putting stroke. The present invention provides such a putter and alignment method, combining the benefits of a collimated light source, such as a laser, and physical markings on the putter head, to refine and improve a golfer's putting stroke.